


Snap, Flash, Capture

by SovietBullet



Category: El Cor de la Ciutat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietBullet/pseuds/SovietBullet





	Snap, Flash, Capture

 “You need a life.”

“And I suppose you have one?” Jaehyun didn’t even bother to look at Johnny as he flitted around his studio from one end to the other, putting his camera equipment away. “I didn’t know being a big time marketing expert equates to having more life than a photographer.”

“I didn’t mean that, I just meant that maybe you should get out more.”

“I do get out.”

“You get out to work. You haul that giant camera with you wherever you go and snap pictures nonstop.” Johnny took off his blazer and undid his tie. “You should join Yuta and I at the club tonight.”

“You mean Taeil’s new joint?”

“Yeah. It’s awesome! The food is amazing, Taeil makes amazing cocktails and the waiters and strippers are world class.” Johnny wriggled his eyebrows. “Yuta has his eye on one of the Chinese bartenders. He’s pretty cute, got an elf ear and all.”

“If I say no?”

“I didn’t say I was giving you an option.”

“I don’t know.” Jaehyun twisted his lips to a side. “I’m not very good at these social conventions. What do I say?”

“You don’t say anything! Just show up looking hot, sit at the bar, get drunk, watch the strippers go down the pole and maybe dance a little. Besides, Yuta and I will be there with you.”

Fighting with Johnny was useless so Jaehyun grabbed his coat and followed him. He had been to Taeil’s club a few times, so it wasn’t the club that was the problem. It was because ever since Jaehyun started his freelance photography business, work was all he could think about. He used to work in a studio for someone else, but he felt like his creativity was squashed and he could only take photos his boss likes, and not what he truly wanted. He spent almost every dime of his savings into renting a small space as his studio, took out loans to invest in new equipment and worked nine to five seven days a week. To say he was burnt out was an understatement, but he wasn’t sure going to a club was the best way to de-stress.

“Look who it is!” Taeil grinned. “My favourite customers and one I haven’t seen in ages.”

“It’s good to see you too Taeil.” Jaehyun laughed, giving him a hug as they barely managed to squeeze past the crowd in the club.

“How’s the studio coming along?”

“It’s going great but our man here is a little burnt out.” Yuta said, patting Jaehyun’s shoulder. “Give him one of your strongest drinks and a blowjob.”

“Hey hey hey, you know we don’t do that kind of stuff here.” Taeil wagged his finger. “If you do, Daniel’s club is around the corner.” The crew laughed at that.

“Sicheng! One Moonlit Sonata over here!” Taeil said.

“Yes boss.” Sicheng nodded. Yuta waved at him and smiled. Sicheng seemed to roll his eyes a little, but he couldn’t stop a small smile forming at the edge of his lips.

“Yes it’s working!” Yuta grinned. “He’s warming up to me!”

“So that’s your little Chinese boy crush.” Jaehyun made a face. “He’s cute.”

“Hey, I saw him first.”

“Relax, I’m not interested.”

“Here’s your drink.” Sicheng handed him a glass of the purple ombre mixture. “A Highball for Johnny and what should I get you Yuta? Your usual Jack Daniel’s?”

“How about a cup of you and a dash of kisses?”

Jaehyun nearly choked on his slice of lime and Johnny gagged. Sicheng groaned at him. “Excuse me?”

“Please forgive him. He hasn’t flirted with someone as cute as you in a long time. His skills are probably rusty.” Jaehyun explained.

“Really?” Sicheng raised an eyebrow. He looked at Yuta with a small smile. “Call me after my shift then.” He said, handing over a piece of paper with his number on it.

“Will do.” Yuta said, pocketing the number away. He blew a kiss to Sicheng who just laughed as he walked away to serve some other customers. “Dude can you believe it?! I spent weeks coming in here, ordering drinks I don’t like just to get him to talk to me. You waltz in here and 10 minutes later I have his number. You’re a better wingman than Johnny.”

“Hey!” Johnny defended.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Jaehyun laughed.

“Oh guys come on, the show is about to start.” Johnny said, getting off his chair with his drink in his hand.

“Where are we going?”

“To the other side of the club. This side is for the hets.” Jaehyun and Yuta followed Johnny further into the back of the club. A small stage with poles illuminated the smaller room. It was less crowded and felt way more intimate. The lights dim and a small hum came from the speakers.

“What’s going on?” Jaehyun asked.

“This is a special show.” Johnny grinned. “You remember Taeil’s boyfriend Taeyong?”

“You mean the shy guy with red hair that doesn’t talk much except to his dog?” Jaehyun raised an eyebrow.

“Trust me. He is anything BUT shy.”

A sensuous sultry beat came through the speakers and the audience’s attention was drawn to the stage. Three guys appeared on stage as the lights came on. Jaehyun dropped his jaw wide open when he saw Taeyong in the centre, his hair flaming red and dressed in a silky white blouse with a microphone to his lips.

“Are you boys ready to have some fun tonight?”

“YES!!!” The crowd chorused.

“That’s Lee Taeyong??!?” Jaehyun screeched.

“I know.” Yuta grinned. “Impressive isn’t it?”

Taeyong introduced his partners Xiaojun and Ten. Xiaojun was a shorter, handsome male dressed in a low cut black blouse with sinful hips. Ten was taller with broader shoulders and had a fiercer expression, but all of that changed when the music began.

Jaehyun didn’t know how to describe the performance. Was it cabaret? Was it burlesque? Was it stripping? It didn’t matter because it was a mix of everything. It was sex, it was art, it was fire, it was passion. Taeyong’s sultry rapping and playful expressions made him such a tease as he navigated through a distorted jungle gym, playfully swirling around the poles and expertly climbing some of them. Xiaojun had a silky voice with hips that had a mind of his own. When he stripped off his top and grinded against the pole Johnny was almost ready to pounce on stage.

The two of them were amazing, but Jaehyun’s eyes couldn’t leave Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. His voice was sex in itself. He twirled around the poles, leaning and hanging off them as he slowly stripped himself of his clothing. His skin was absolutely flawless, and he had bits of glitter on them that almost made him sparkle under the stage lights. His long legs were elongated by his slim fit jeans, but when he opened the first button Jaehyun caught a glimpse of what looked like fishnets or lace and he started screaming.

As Xiaojun grabbed Ten’s waistband and stripped off his jeans, Jaehyun’s lips went dry at the sight of his long legs in fishnets and a lace underwear, just barely concealing the outline of his member. Ten was overflowing with confidence as he twirled around the pole, throwing his head back in ecstasy as Taeyong and Xiaojun joined him. The performance was a success and people were hastily throwing money on stage. Johnny was up on his feet, giving a standing ovation.

“Bravo!! Encore! Encore!”

“Calm your tits Johnny, this is a strip club not the opera.” Yuta laughed at him.

“Excuse me but that was art. Did you see the sensuality of his movements, the way his face conveyed all sorts of expressions, the way…”

“I believe that’s Johnny language for ‘did you see that ding dong in his pants because I did’.” Yuta just shrugged.

“Can we meet them?” Jaehyun asked.

“Let’s ask Taeil.” Johnny said. They got up and found Taeil in the back corner, talking to some customers. “Taeil, do you think we could go and saw hi to Taeyong?”

“Ah, I bet you saw his performance.” Taeil grinned. “How was it? He spent weeks choreographing it.”

“It was amazing! We wanted to go and say hi and congratulate him on a job well done.”

“You could just say you want Xiaojun’s number.”

“I didn’t say that but yeah that would be awesome.”

Taeil shook his head but he helped his friends get backstage. The hallway was filled with customes, makeup palettes and strippers walking everywhere half dressed with cigarettes sticking out of the corner of their lips. Taeyong was leaning against the dressing table, talking to Xiaojun and Ten.

“Hey babe.” Taeil wrapped an arm around his naked waist and kissed him. “Some friends of mine came to say hi.”

“Johnny, Yuta, Jaehyun!” Taeyong beamed, giving each of them a hug. With the way he was smiling so sweetly and the soft voice he used, no one could ever believe that this was the same man who rapped about being dominated and tied to the bed post on stage. Jaehyun eyed Taeil as he thought about it.  _Is Taeil secretly a dom?!?!?_

“Taeyong, you are a star on stage.” Johnny praised. “That performance was something.”

“Thank you, that’s so sweet of you.” Taeyong blushed. “These are my besties Xiaojun and Ten. Guys, this is Johnny, Yuta and Jaehyun, Taeil’s friends.”

“Hi.” They waved. Jaehyun smiled at Ten and the stripper smiled back lazily, turning back to his cigarette. His upper body was covered by a soft fluffy robe, but you could still see the fishnets peeking out from underneath. Jaehyun thought about the performance and started feeling the heat in his face.

“Are your ears turning red?”

“Oh.” Jaehyun’s hands flew to his ears. “They do that a lot.”

“That’s kind of cute.” Xiaojun giggled. “So your cheeks don’t blush but your ears do. Such an innocent child.”

“Hey, in my experience the innocent ones are usually the kinkiest.” Taeyong smirked.

“Please don’t tell us about it.” Yuta gagged. “I can’t imagine grandpa Taeil having sex.”

“You don’t have to. We have a tape lying around somewhere.”

“Ew. I am out of here.” Yuta threw his hands in the air and walked away.

“You’re kidding about the tapes right?” Johnny asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No.” Taeil shook his head. “Not really.”

“I really enjoyed your performance.” Jaehyun said, plopping down on a chair next to Ten’s.

“Thank you.” Ten smiled. “What’s your favourite part?”

_When you twirled your hips and started grinding against the pole, one leg hanging off it and singing sensually._

“Your voice is incredible.”

“I can’t tell if you’re being modest or lying through your teeth.” Ten smoked, wisps of smoke leaving his lips. “You saw my whole performance and that’s the only thing you can focus on?”

“Well your voice is a standout for me.”

“Ten,” Xiaojun called. “We got to go. Our second show starts in two hours.”

“Okay I’m coming.”

“Wait!” Jaehyun called him. “Uhm, I was just wondering if you’re free anytime soon? There’s something I would like to discuss with you.”

“Oh? Should I bring a lawyer and a non-disclosure agreement?” Ten grinned.

“No no it’s nothing like that.” Jaehyun shook his head. “It’s uhm… can I give you my number?” Jaehyun took out his card.

Ten twirled the card in between his fingers. “Meet me outside after 2am. If you can wait up.”

“Okay, I’ll be there.”

“Jae,” Johnny pulled him outside. “What are you up to?”

“Nothing you need to worry yourself with.”

“Jaehyun.”

“I’m not doing anything illegal. I just want to talk to him.”

“Fine, I hope you have condoms on you.”

Jaehyun gave Johnny the finger and ignored him. He waited until 2am, drinking some more cocktails to pass the time. Yuta had long disappeared to god knows where while Johnny found some other friends to hang out with. 2am in Seoul is positively freezing, especially in January. Jaehyun waited outside the club, freezing his nuts off and shaking in his coat.

“Wow.” Ten stepped out in a thick purple jacket and tight leather jeans. “I didn’t think you would actually stay.”

“You underestimate me.” Jaehyun almost sneezed. “Jesus it’s freezing.”

“What do you want?”

“I’m a photographer. Freelance.” Jaehyun said. “And I know this is going to be weird but I would like to ask you to be in portfolio.”

“You want me to model for you?”

“Yeah. I haven’t decided on the concept yet but I think you would make a great model. You seem so confident in your skin and that confidence is just going to radiate in the photos.”

“What do I get out of this?”

“That’s the thing.” Jaehyun sighed. “I’m too broke to actually pay you at the moment, but I’m willing to do other things! Cook, clean, you name it.”

“I’ll have to think about it.” Ten said. “The last time I was offered such a job it turned out he just wanted to have sex with me.”

“I can assure you I am not a pervert like that.”

“Oh I didn’t say I didn’t do it, just that we ended up not having any photos taken.” Ten shrugged. “And his thrusts were sloppy. Wasted two hours worth of sex there.”

“I…” Jaehyun fumbled around to find the words. “I promise nothing will happen.”

“Can you send me some pictures of your work?”

“Yeah, of course.” Jaehyun quickly dug out some photos from his pocket and handed it over.

“You carry photos of your work with you everywhere you go?”

“What can I say? You never know when you’re going to meet potential clients. Or muses.”

Ten took the photos and flipped through it. Jaehyun couldn’t tell what Ten was thinking as he went through the photos under the streetlight. His heart pounded nervously. What if he didn’t like it? What if he thought Jaehyun’s photos were shit?

“I’ll call you. I need some time to think about it.”

“Take as long as you need. You have my number.”

Ten pocketed the pictures. “Goodnight Jaehyun.”

“Wait the pic…” Jaehyun tried but Ten had already turned, his heeled boots tapping away at the pavement as he walked away. Jaehyun could only watch him walk away, hips swaying slightly.

There was nothing to do but wait.

 

**************************

 

“Oh my fucking god when you pee could you do it standing?”

“Shut the fuck up Mark.” Jaehyun groaned, busy editing his photos on his Macbook while Mark complained from the bathroom. “You said you would clean, not comment.”

“Fuck when is the last time you cleaned this space?”

“When I first moved in, which is why you’re here.”

“Remember hyung, you promised to do a couple photoshoot for me and Donghyuck.”

“Yeah I know. Lots of roses, cute kisses, basically that annoying Instagram couple.” Jaehyun waved his hand. His phone buzzed and Jaehyun practically flew across the room to his phone and snatched it up.

“Hello?” he answered. “No, I don’t need more insurance, I already have one. Thank you.” He groaned. “Fuck this.” He tossed his phone aside.

“Are you expecting anyone?”

“No.” Jaehyun lied.

“Do you have a new client?”

“No. He’s not a client.”

“You’re expecting a call from a ‘he’?” Mark raised an eyebrow. “Is he cute?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“Because you have been doing that all afternoon. Every time the phone rings you fly yourself to it and when it’s not what you want you moan and whine. You peek at it like a husband trying to peek at his wife in the shower.”

“I do not, and besides you never know when you’ll get a call from a client.”

“This isn’t ‘expecting a client’ look, this is ‘expecting a date’ look.” Mark wiggled his eyebrows. “I know because Jeno said I had that look when…”

“Are you going to be talking all the time? Because there is a kitchen sink that needs to be scrubbed.”

“We did not agree on the kitchen sink.”

“No but I decided on it because you’re annoying me today.” Jaehyun grinned. Mark rolled his eyes as he stomped off, pulling his rubber gloves higher up his elbow. Jaehyun checked his phone again and was ready to fall face down on his laptop.

He had been waiting for Ten to call him for a whole week. He didn’t go to the club because he was tired from work, despite Johnny and Yuta’s pestering but he made them ask about Ten for him. This whole week was rough, not only was work slowly piling on, he had Mark’s friend Jaemin and Donghyuck (lover, definitely not just a friend) make a website for him and start an online platform for him to do his business. He had no idea it took so much work maintaining the website and various social media accounts. He has rent to pay, loans to pay, food to buy, his own apartment rent, all that on top of thinking about Ten, looking through his messages for Ten’s calls, dreaming about Ten and just… everything Ten.

Later that evening as Jaehyun rubbed his sleepy eyes and grabbed a beer from the fridge in his studio, he got a call on his phone. He picked it up hastily. “Hello?”

“Hello?” came a raspy voice. “It’s Ten.”

“Ten! Oh my god.” Jaehyun almost tripped over his feet. “I was waiting for your call.”

“Well I was waiting for you to come back to the club.” Ten said. From the sounds of hustle and bustle in the background, Ten must be backstage getting ready for the next show. He thought about what he must be wearing, maybe a slim black shirt and underneath was his signature lace and fishnets, covering his long legs. Maybe he has his hair swept to the side handsomely with his lips painted devilish red. Maybe he has a choker on to accentuate his long, slender neck, or maybe a necklace that dipped down the curve of his collarbones and hung off the chain in the centre of his chest.

_Fuck._

“Are you too busy to see me?” Ten asked.

“It’s been a rough week. I’m sorry.”

“There’s no need to apologize.” Ten chuckled. “I just called to say I thought about it and I’ll do it.”

“YOU WILL?!?!” Jaehyun gasped loudly. “But I can’t pay you.”

“Doesn’t matter, I’m sure you’ll find some way to repay me.”

“Oh I will thank you so much this is…” Jaehyun breathed, his heart pounding erratically. “This is so exciting, you have no idea how much I am looking forward to this.”

“When should I come in to your studio?”

“This Saturday at 10am?”

“Done.” Ten clicked his tongue. “Should I wear anything specific?”

“Uh no. I think we can just roll with whatever we have when you arrive.”

“Okay then. I’ll see you Saturday.”

“Saturday it is.” Jaehyun stared at his phone and screamed “YESS!!!!” He jumped onto his feet, pumped his fist in the air and bounced around excitedly. He did a very embarrassing jig across the room but he didn’t care. As he shimmied his way across the studio, he actually knocked into his book cabinet and a bunch of books spilled out.

“Shit.” Jaehyun bent down to pick up his books. Some polaroid photos had fallen out from between the pages and Jaehyun paused to take a look at it. The more he stared at them, the more he wanted to find more photos similar to it. Jaehyun ended up digging through all his books for more polaroid photos and splayed them all across the floor.

He just may have the concept he wanted for Ten.

 

**************************

 

“Welcome to my studio.”

“Wow.” Ten stepped inside the small studio. “So this is where the magic happens?”

“I guess you can say that.”

“So what do I have to do?”

“First, you have to take off your clothes and put this on.” Jaehyun handed him a robe.

“Okay.” Ten took off his jacket and was ready to strip his shirt off.

“No no no! You can do it in the changing room.”

“So modest.” Ten teased. “Are you shy about me stripping here?” he ignored him completely as he peeled the shirt off, revealing his milky skin.

“I’m…uh…” Jaehyun could feel the heat burning in his ears and pooling in his groin.

“You’ve seen me naked before.”

“Yeah but not up close.”

“It’s fine. We’re all guys right? There is nothing to be ashamed of.” Ten unzipped his jeans and shimmied out of them quickly, grabbing the robe and slipping it on. “Should I get out of my underwear?”

“Actually I have some ready.” Jaehyun handed him a pair of black briefs.

“Ooh, is this yours?” Ten smirked, holding the underwear up and checking out it’s size.

“Yes. No!! I mean…” Jaehyun smacked himself in the head. “Yes, I brought it but no I didn’t like, wear it or anything.”

“Wow your ears really do turn red.” Ten teased, pulling the robe closer over his body as he slipped a hand underneath it to get out of his red boxers. “We’re going to have a very interesting

afternoon.”

**************************

 

To say Jaehyun was nervous would be an understatement. A jittery bride on the verge of screaming her heads off seconds before a wedding? That sounds like it. He checked the mattress he set up as a prop seven times, rearranged the lights 6 times and adjusted the lens of his camera 8 times. Ten said he was going to take a few minutes in the bathroom, but he had no idea he was going to take this long.

“Do I need makeup?” Ten called from the bathroom.

“Uhm, no. No makeup.”

“Really?” Ten stepped out. “Then I’m ready.”

“Great. You can just uhm… lie down.”

“In the robe?”

“Uh, no. Robe off.”

_For Christ’s sake Jung Jaehyun keep it together._

Ten slid the robe off his shoulders. The natural light from the window nearby illuminated his beautiful skin. He stretched himself out on the mattress, opening his legs and sighing into the cotton sheet. Jaehyun could feel his heart stop.

“Is there anything you want me to do?”

“No, nothing in particular. Just be yourself. We can warm up a little and see how it goes from here.”

Jaehyun tried to not appear nervous as he bent down behind the camera. Ten closed his eyes as the flash of the camera went on and off. Jaehyun slowly moved closer to him, trying out all sorts of different angles. Ten had a natural face that looked good from any angle.

_What a truly gorgeous beauty._

“Maybe we should try with the sheet over you.”

“Okay.” Ten grabbed the sheet from behind him and draped it over his lower half. Jaehyun bent down to help him arrange the white sheet around him. He was so close to Ten he had to hold his breath.

“You can touch me you know.” Ten said. “I don’t bite, at least not on first impression.”

“Sorry.” Jaehyun blushed again, focused on the stupid blanket. He turned to Ten to stare at him for a minute. He had never seen Ten so closely before. How long his eyelashes are, what a cute nose he had, the way his lips slightly parted, revealing a set of pearly white front teeth. It’s quite possible that there will never be enough cameras in the world to capture the beauty he was witnessing in front of him.

“Are you okay? Is there something on my face?”

“It’s nothing.” Jaehyun cleared his throat. “It’s just… have you done this before?”

“No.”

“Well you’re very confident in your own skin.”

“Thank you.” Ten smirked. “I’m a stripper, I have to be.”

Jaehyun took a few more photos before calling for a break. He quickly transferred some of the photos in the SD card to his Macbook while Ten asked for a lighter. He lit up a cigarette as he stared out the window, still naked under the sheets as he rested his chin on his knees.

“How did the pictures turn out?”

“Wonderful.” Jaehyun said. “There is still editing that needs to be done, but you sure do know how to pose for the camera.”

“Can I see them?”

Jaehyun nodded as Ten stood up and quickly slipped on his robe. He went to his table and stood behind him, trapping him between his arms as he bent down to look at the pictures.

“They look lovely.”

“You can have a copy once I’m done.”

“That would be nice.”

Jaehyun turned back to editing while Ten walked around the studio. Jaehyun tried not to be distracted as he walked towards his photo wall, admiring the photos he had taken before.

“How long have you been doing this?” he asked.

“Since I was 15.” Jaehyun said. “Dad gave me a camera for my birthday and it changed my whole life.”

“Were you always a freelancer?”

“No, not really. I started out as a wedding photographer.”

“That sounds nice, shooting happy couples and all.”

“Yeah but it’s a lot of work and most of the times you don’t get to take the kind of shots you truly want.” Jaehyun said.

“So that’s why you wanted to break out?”

“In a sense, yes.”

“Who’s this girl?” Ten asked, pointing to one of the pictures.

“That’s Irene, she’s a mother of two girls, Yeri and Joy. I took that during Yeri’s third birthday.”

“And this?”

“That’s Johnny when he first got his promotion. We went to Hawaii to celebrate it.”

“This?”

“That’s Yangyang, one of Mark’s friends. He was participating in a marathon and I took this shot as he came in 2nd.”

“You do amazing work.” Ten said. “Looks like my beauty is in good hands.”

“Did you ever doubt that for a second?” Jaehyun snorted.

“Not really.” Ten chuckled. “Here are your photos back.”

“Oh yeah I forgot about them.” Jaehyun took back the samples he had given Ten weeks ago. “Listen, Ten I really appreciate you doing this for me, but I honestly cannot afford to pay you, so is there anything I can do to make it up to you?”

“You could always treat me to a meal.”

“I can do that, no problem! Maybe after we’re done.”

“You still need more shots?”

“Maybe a couple more frames.”

“Of course you do.” Ten smirked as he dropped his robe, revealing his bare naked body and Jaehyun’s eyes widened. His eyes followed the shape of Ten’s curvy ass as he lied down on the mattress, resting on his elbows as he formed a beautiful curve from the back of his neck, down to his waist and up again over his ass.

“Take a picture Jaehyun.” He teased. “It lasts longer.”

**************************

“I’ll have a homemade burger with fries.”

“I’ll take that too and a chocolate cake at the end.” Ten said as they handed back the menu. Jaehyun took him to Wendy’s Restaurant, the deli, not the fast food chain, as it was technically the best looking place in his budget. He looked at Ten in front of him and smiled awkwardly. An hour ago he was as naked as the day he was born, and now he was fully dressed and somehow looking even better.

“You stare at people a lot, don’t you?”

_No, only you._

“It’s a photographer’s habit. We do that to memorise faces so that we can capture them better.”

“I just laid down naked in front of you for 4 hours. I bet you know my body better than me now.”

“I don’t…I mean…”

“I’m just kidding.” Ten teased.

“You have fun teasing me don’t you?”

“I like the way your ears turn red, it’s really adorable.”

_He thinks I’m cute?!?!_

“So uh,” Jaehyun tried to start a conversation so that he didn’t sound so awkward. “How did you become a stripper?”

“Xiaojun is one of my best friends and so is Taeyong. Ever since Taeyong started dating Taeil he started choreographing performances in his club. Taeyong asked if we needed part time jobs and that’s how it started.”

“Part time?”

“Yeah. I’m a student by day.”

“Oh, what are you studying?”

“You are going to freak when I tell you this.”

“Tell me what?” Jaehyun asked, drinking his soda through a straw.

“I’m in medical school.”

Jaehyun snorted so loudly he swore he blew soda through his nose. He coughed like a madman as he spit out his soda back into his cup while Ten handed him a tissue.

“I am so sorry.” Jaehyun coughed. “You said what?”

“I’m in medical school, studying to become a doctor.”

“Okay…” Jaehyun didn’t know what to say. The shock and surprise was too much.

“Medical school is expensive. Stripping helped me pay my rent, utilities bills, allowance.” Ten counted. “It paid more than being a waiter or just working in a shop somewhere.”

“I guess that’s true.”

“I know people don’t believe it, but being able to save and help people is one of my passions.” Ten smiled. “I also happen to like sex and I like feeling confident in my body. It’s not strange. Doctors can be sexual creatures too. Haven’t you seen Grey’s Anatomy?”

“I have, and I get your point.” Jaehyun nodded. “What are you going to do once you graduate?”

“I’ll have to stop. I won’t have time to be a stripper anymore, which is why I’m doing it even more now you know, because I won’t get the chance to do it anymore.”

“I see. You must really enjoy it.”

“It’s fun.” Ten smiled naughtily. “I feel beautiful, I feel sexy, I feel powerful. Hearing all those men scream my name because of me. What a buzz it gives me.”

“Do you ever…you know, have sex with the customers?”

“God no. That’s not my job.” Ten shook his head. “If I have sex with anyone, even a customer, it’s because I want to, and not because they pay me to.”

“Who have you had sex with?”

“Why are you curious?”

“Just…uhmmm…” Jaehyun stuttered. “Nothing.”

“Here are your burgers.” The waitress said, delivering their meals. “I’m sorry, it’s just you seem so oddly familiar.” She said to Ten.

“Have you been to the club on 11th street?” Jaehyun asked.

“No.”

“Then no, you have probably never seen him before.” Jaehyun shrugged.

“But you’re welcomed to do so.” Ten winked at her. “I dance there.”

The waitress blushed bright red as she bowed and left their table. Ten cocked his head cutely as he licked his lips, ready to savour his burger. Jaehyun was kind of jealous. Ten was so natural and confident, even from the way he flirted with that waitress. He was obviously able to scarf down an entire burger without gaining a single pound too, while for Jaehyun he could gain weight just by eating rice.

“You’re very confident.” He told Ten that when they left the restaurant.

“And you’re not?”

“Have you seen me?” Jaehyun laughed. “I’m an awkward child with questionable social skills.”

“I think you’re pretty good.” Ten laughed with him. “You’re just shy that’s all.”

“And you’re not.”

“Well after you’ve bared your naked body for the world to see there’s nothing to be shy in anymore.” Ten said. “Don’t worry. It’s in my experience that shy people really just need the right push to be more upfront.”

“I hope you’re right.”

Ten walked closer to Jaehyun and tugged on his jacket zipper. He fondled with it for a bit before looking up at him. “Thank you for the meal.” He smiled.

“You’re welcomed.” Jaehyun almost squeaked out. Ten was so painfully close to him, and it took everything for him to not lean forward and kiss him. “I’ll see you next week.”

“Till next week.”

Jaehyun and Ten parted ways for the night. That night, Jaehyun stayed up late at night, editing Ten’s photos. The photos were beautiful and they didn’t need a lot of retouching, but for some reason Jaehyun couldn’t stop looking at it. He came across one last photo, a photo of Ten leaning against the window, looking outside with a cigarette in his hand and the other palming his crotch. He had a  _yeah I know what I’m doing_ face, like he didn’t give a fuck who from outside could peep in and see him standing there with his hand over his hard dick.

Jaehyun ran a finger over his screen, pretending to touch Ten’s face. He enlarged the photo and followed a trail from the tip of his jawline, down his slender neck, to the wide expanse of his chest, down his sculpted abs and finally to the very, obvious member in his briefs.

_Fuck._

Jaehyun got out of bed and headed to the showers. He turned the water on and touched himself, panting hard as wrapped his hands tightly around his aching member. Because of work Jaehyun hasn’t been able to touch himself for a while and this sense of relief and pleasure that washed over him was very much overdue. He sat there under the shower, letting water run all over his body as he panted heavily.

 

**************************

 

The next time they met, Jaehyun swapped his professional camera for a polaroid. Different cameras have different quality, and Jaehyun wanted to try something new. Once again, Ten stripped naked and laid down on the mattress, posing seductively as Jaehyun took many shots, changing angles here and there to get the best view.

He admired his work as he called for a break, thumbing through photos of Ten. One of them showed just his body and not his face, but the light really brought his glowy, dewy skin up. There was another one where Ten was smiling blissfully into the camera.

“How did they turn out?”

“Wonderful as usual.”

“Do they compare to the real thing?” Ten teased, coming closer and resting on the armrest of Jaehyun’s chair.

“No.” Jaehyun shook his head. “Not really.”

“Then maybe you should put the camera aside,” Ten pulled the photos away from him. “And enjoy the real thing in front of you.”

“Ten…” Jaehyun hitched his breath as Ten stepped out of his robe again, his member achingly hard in his briefs. He knelt down between Jaehyun’s legs, grabbing the back of his calves for support as he pressed small kisses on the inside of his jeans.

“You work so hard.” Ten said, his head moving closer and closer to his crotch. “Do you even get to relax?”

“No…” Jaehyun moaned as Ten licked the top of his cock’s head through his jeans. He could feel his dick twitch in response and Ten giggled at how it moved.

“This fellow is so happy to see me.” Ten grinned, massaging and caressing his thick thighs. “You’ve been pretty happy to see me haven’t you? I’ve seen the way you look at me, even through the lenses. I know what’s going through your mind, and you probably put it into action late at night, one hand touching your hard cock and the other holding my photo.”

“Fuck Ten.”

“Let me help you.” Ten unzipped his jeans and pulled down his boxers, reaching to help his hard member spring free. His cock bobbed against his stomach and Jaehyun was almost embarrassed by how hard he was but Ten wasn’t. In fact, he licked his lips and licked a stripe on the underside, like a child licking his ice lolly.

“Your dick is so pretty, and it’s twitching in my hand so actively.” Ten ran his thumb over the head, making sharp tugs as well. “I wonder how it’s going to taste.”

“Ten no…” Jaehyun threw his head back and moaned when Ten’s warm mouth engulfed him whole. Ten hummed, the vibrations from the back of his throat sending shivers down his cock as he hollowed his cheeks and took more of him in. Ten was a sight to behold, eyes glassy, cheeks hollowed and pink as he sucked Jaehyun’s cock like his life depended on it.

“Ten…I’m going to…”

“Cum for me.” Ten said. “Cum all over my face.”

**************************

“Jaehyun? Jaehyun?”

“Huh?” Jaehyun snapped his head and turned at the sound of someone calling him. It was Ten who was coming out of the bathroom.

“Are you alright?”

Jaehyun looked down at his pants to find them zipped up. His cock was feeling very uncomfortable and he cursed.  _Shit. I must be dreaming again._

“Yeah, sorry.” Jaehyun quickly grabbed a pillow to cover his lower half, hands shaking nervously.

“How were the photos?”

“Great. I think these are much better than the last session.” He handed them over to Ten, hoping he didn’t notice how shaky they were. Ten looked through the polaroid photos, his expression changing with every one.

“Is it okay?” Jaehyun asked.

“These are a lot more… intimate than the last ones.”

“Right? That’s what I was going for you know. I wanted your photos to spark emotion, not just have people say ‘yeah that’s a hot guy’. I want your photos to have some life to them.”

“I don’t know what to say.” Ten mumbled as he stared at his own photos. “It’s like I’m taking these for my boyfriend.”

“You know, they say that a camera is basically the photographer’s second eye. The picture they capture is the picture the photographer wants to capture, and that’s what makes each and every one of them special and intimate.”

“So is this your way of saying that this is what you think of me?”

Jaehyun quickly responded. “Is this how you want to be remembered?” he said, standing up and dropping the cushion on his lap. Ten smiled for a minute, letting his eyes drop and rest on Jaehyun’s crotch. The photographer cursed again and he sank back down and picked up the cushion to recover his crotch.

“If that is how I will be remembered,” he winked. “Then yes.”

**************************

“Am I going to drown?”

“No you will not drown.” Jaehyun laughed as Ten sank down into the prop bath tub when they met for their third session. Instead of being naked or partially naked, Jaehyun had asked Ten to wear a white shirt this time around. He found an old, antique bath tub in a flea market for only a few bucks and he had taken it back to the studio with Johnny’s help and spent hours buffing and painting it so that it would look brand new. When he told Ten to lie in the tub, Ten had stared at him like he was an ape with three heads.

“Are you sure I won’t drown?”

“You don’t need to sink your whole face into the bath tub, just lift a little, enough to make it seem like you’re floating.”

Ten held a deep breath and submerged himself inside the tub. It took every ounce of his being to not lift his head and gasp for air, but he could hear Jaehyun’s camera snapping away.  _Just a few more minutes…_

“Okay you can come up.”

“Fuck.” Ten gasped. “You honestly think this is sexy? Me gasping like a fish?”

“I don’t know about sexy but it’ll make a very personal shot, which is what we are going for, remember? Intimate and close.”

“You photographers and your fancy ass shots.” Ten smirked. “Thank God you found someone who is willing to sacrifice for your art.”

“I can see modesty isn’t on your resume.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes. “Okay, I think I have all the shots I need. You can get out of there.”

“Hang in a minute,” Ten said, waving his arms about as he scooped water all over his body. “This is kind of fun.”

“What happened to ‘oh my gosh I’m going to drown’?”

“Water is kind of like sex.”

Jaehyun rolled his eyes. “I don’t really want to know but why?”

“At first it’s intimidating and you’re like ‘fuck how am I even going to fit this in me’ but then when you let it in it’s just warm and fluid and before you know it you are having the time of your life and you don’t want to get out. Or off.”

“I want to say I can relate but I really can’t.”

“Never been on the receiving end have you?”

“Once but it’s not my style.”

Ten smoothed his hair back and squeezed all the water from it. “I can tell.”

**************************

Jaehyun sat behind Ten on the mattress with a towel in his hand as he wiped and squeezed water from Ten’s hair. He felt a little bad about making Ten do this so he volunteered to dry his hair for him. Ten was very willing to participate in all sorts of gimmicks Jaehyun made him do, including posing with nothing but a bed sheet inside a car, which garnered some very strange looks from passerbys. Jaehyun would be mortified , but Ten seemed to enjoy the attention.

Nevertheless Jaehyun did all he could to make up to him. Treating him to meals, buying snacks, doing odd jobs like washing his hair. He was surprised Ten was willing to settle for so little, especially with the value he was giving to his shots. Some of Jaehyun’s best work were done with him and if Jaehyun could pay, he was definitely willing to pay him twice the amount of his own salary.

“You okay down there?” Jaehyun asked.

“Peachy.” Ten tilted his head back and smiled. “I haven’t had my head touched in so long.”

“Really?”

“You would be surprised how many people forget to touch my head, it’s the most under appreciated part of my body.”

Jaehyun snorted loudly and Ten snorted back. Ten enjoyed teasing and making fun of him like it was his actual day job, but Jaehyun didn’t mind. In fact it was kind of fun. Ten was always up for some kind of banter, and he was quick witted and sharp tongued. He was also wiser and more honest than meets the eye. He was like an onion in a sense, with every layer you peel, there’s always another and every one was more surprising than the other. Jaehyun spent all night wondering just how he could photograph every layer, to attempt to capture his whole being and core.

It could very well be the greatest challenge of his career, to capture the enigma that is Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul.

“You could purr if you want.” Jaehyun teased.

“Are you into that?”

“What if I am?”

Ten purred loudly in contentment and Jaehyun laughed.

“You’re not really a cat. You’re more like a bunny.”

“So I’ve heard.” Ten rolled his eyes. “I’ve been hearing that ever since I was a kid. Is it my long face?”

“No, not really. I don’t know. You just look like one.”

“I can’t tell if that’s a compliment or not.”

“ Why not? Bunnies are cute.”

“Im named after a furry animal that eats its own shit.”

“Yes but bunnies have a naturally high sex drive.”

Ten paused for a minute. “Okay fine. I’ll accept it on those grounds and those grounds only.”

Jaehyun smirked as he finished drying his hair. “You are so easy to please.”

“What did you say?”

“Nothing.”

**************************

_KNOCK KNOCK_

 “Mark!” Jaehyun called from his darkroom. “Get the door!”

 “Okay!” Mark hoisted himself off the couch and walked to the door. “Hello.”

 “Hi, is Jaehyun in?” Ten asked.

 “He’s in his darkroom developing photos, but come on in anyways.” Mark said. “Who should I say is calling?”

 “My name is Ten.”

 Mark made a cheeky wheezing noise. “Nice to meet you, I’m Mark.”

 “Do you know me?” Ten raised an eyebrow.

 “Well no but let’s just say everyone knows you as Jaehyun’s mystery man.”

 “Mystery man?”

 “You should ask him for yourself.” Mark grinned as he knocked on the darkroom door. “Jaehyun hyung! It’s your mystery man!”

 “My who?!” Jaehyun answered back.

 “It’s me, Jaehyun.” Ten laughed.

There was a sound of thumping or rustling from inside the room. Jaehyun quickly opened the door and stepped out. “Ten, what are you doing here?”

“I have a day off from school so I thought I would just come by and see how you’re doing.”

“He thought about you hyung.” Mark teased.

“Mark, don’t you have a toilet to scrub?” Jaehyun glared at him. “Or some laundry to fold?”

“No.”

“Go find some.”

Mark made a pouty face but he left anyways. Ten hid a smile between his lips. “Mystery man?”

“I have no idea what that kid is talking about. He might have accidentally drank bleach when we were doing laundry or something.”

“So you don’t talk about me?” Ten asked, sounding like he was genuinely hurt by the insinuation. “Are you keeping it a secret or are you ashamed?”

“No no!” Jaehyun shook his head. “It’s not that, it’s just I don’t like sharing details of my work with other people until the results are published.”

“And when will that be?”

 _Good fucking question._ “Soon.” was all he could say.

Ten shrugged. “Can I see your darkroom?”

“Sure, come on in.”

“Wow.” Ten said as he stepped inside. “It sure is...”

“Dark?” Jaehyun laughed.

“And cold.”

“You’ll get used to it.” Jaehyun laughed. “See? I have some of our photos developed just now.”

“You don’t really need a darkroom anymore do you? You could just digitalize most of the photos.”

“I could but I guess you would lose the essence of film if everything was digital. There’s an art to this, and nothing beats the excitement of watching a photo develop.”

“Can I try?”

“Sure. I’ll teach you.” Jaehyun walked him through the steps. Jaehyun helped him with some film that was already prepared for developing and taught him how to put it into the developing mixture, the stopping mixture and washing it away with water.

“Wow.” Ten breathed in amazement when the picture showed up. “That’s the one of me in the bath tub we took a few days ago.”

“That’s the one.”

“This is amazing. It’s so cool!”

“Now you know why I love photography.” Jaehyun beamed. “There’s magic in it, and so much life you have in film. Watching it manifest in front of your eyes is just... everything.”

“I see it now.” Ten hung his photo to dry. “I get it.”

Jaehyun laid a hand on Ten’s shoulder as he admired his own shot. His hand travelled from his shoulder, down his back to his waist. Ten turned to him and for a few minutes there was an invisible electricity in the air. The red light tinged Ten’s face so sensually and beautifully. If only he had his camera...

Jaehyun cupped Ten’s face and he leaned in to press his lips on his. It was a small peck, just to test the waters. Ten pulled him closer for a real kiss this time, wrapping his arms around his waist and inhaling the scent of his cheap shampoo. His lips were just as soft as he had envisioned, and the chill of the darkroom brought the two bodies closer together. It was heaven and Jaehyun wanted more. He snuck his hand under Ten’s shirt...

“Jaehyun hyung?” Mark called from outside. “You’ve got a nasty dead cockroach in your kitchen and I’m not dealing with that.”

“So he paints and cleans.” Ten licked his lips as they parted. “Anything else your little buddy does?”

“Yes.” Jaehyun groaned. “Cockblock.”

 

**************************

 

“You do some great work.”

“Thank you very much.” Jaehyun mumbled as he worked behind his Macbook.

“Mark and Donghyuck are pretty cute aren’t they?” Johnny beamed.

“If you call arguing and snapping at each other every 10 minutes cute.”

“Hey, every couple has their kink.”

Jaehyun ignored Johnny as he continued walking around the studio. Johnny walked up to his display wall, admiring the beautiful shots of Ten he had taken over the past few weeks. “You know you should set up a gallery and showcase your work. You’ve got some real art pieces.”

“I’m trying to actually.” Jaehyun said. “That’s why I’m building my portfolio, but it takes money to rent a place and set up an exhibition. Then there’s food, decorations...”

“I get it. Lots of overheads.”

 Jaehyun sighed deeply. Johnny turned to his friend in concern. “You okay?”

“Yeah I guess.” Jaehyun twisted his nose. “It’s just... nothing I do seems perfect enough, you know? Take Ten for example. Did you know that he is a medical student?”

“No.”

“Did you know that he was once hit by a car as a child when he picking up ice cream, and his parents said he latched onto that ice cream even while getting stitches and the cone was dripping?”

“No.”

“Did you know that he likes daisies, not roses?”

“No.”

“That’s exactly what I mean.” Jaehyun said. “There are just... so many complex layers in everything and it’s beautiful and magical. I want to capture it all but I can’t.”

“Maybe you can’t. Maybe they are not meant to be captured.” Johnny said. “There’s no harm in leaving something behind to be free. After all, what’s life if there isn’t a little mystery in it?”

“I don’t know. I think I’m hitting a rut with my work.”

“And I think you’re trying too hard.” Johnny said. “Some things are best experienced with the heart and whole being. You can try but you know well enough that no photograph can truly represent the memories and emotions we have in our head. They serve as a reminder, not a replacement.”

 Johnny was right. Jaehyun bit his bottom lip as he thought about what his best friend said. Johnny smiled at him comfortingly. “You know, it would be nice if you could do a shoot for Xiaojun and I.”

“I didn’t know you two were steady.”

“We’re not, yet.” Johnny smirked. “Trust me I’m working on it, but I think it would be a nice gesture, and he would certainly enjoy it.”

“How much are you willing to pay for that?” Jaehyun laughed.

“Enough to rent a nice hall for an exhibition maybe?” Johnny raised an eyebrow. “And maybe catering.”

“Wait,” Jaehyun paused to stare at him. “Are you serious?”

“What makes you think I wasn’t?”

“Hang on,” Jaehyun blinked. “That’s not a small amount.”

 “Just make sure you put my picture up there and tag it as ‘My saviour’.”

“OH MY GOD!!!!” Jaehyun lunged at his best friend and hugged him. “Thank you thank you thank you thank you!!!!”

“You’re welcomed.” Johnny giggled. “Wow you’ve got a vice like grip.”

“You are literally the only man to ever exist.” Jaehyun gasped. “I will make sure you get a giant, floor to ceiling portrait with your name embroidered in gold.”

“Really?”

“God no but it’s fun to imagine isn’t it?”

“You are a dick.” Johnny grinned. “I could have settled for silver.”

 

**************************

 

“Hey Jaehyun.”

“Hey Ten.”

“So, where do you want me?”

“Uhm, just back on the bed again. I’m using a different camera with different sheets this time.”

“Cool.” Ten smiled awkwardly. They hadn’t spoken much since the kiss they shared in the darkroom, not because Jaehyun didn’t want to, but because Ten was busy. After all, he was a full time medical student moonlighting as a stripper.

Jaehyun couldn’t stop thinking about Ten. It was bad enough before they kissed but now it was just unbearable. Every time he had a minute of peace to himself, he started to wonder where Ten was. What he was up to. How was he doing in class. What he was wearing. What he was performing. Was he smiling? Was he eating well? Was he smoking again even though he promised he would stop?

“You okay?” Jaehyun asked as he placed his old camera down on the floor while Ten climbed onto the bed. “You look a little tense.”

“It’s nothing.” Ten shook his head. “It’s just school.”

“Can’t relate.” Jaehyun laughed.

“Of course you can’t.” Ten chuckled. “You started backpacking around the world after high school and finished a photography internship after that before heading to work. You don’t need college. The college yearbook photography team needs you.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Jaehyun said, taking his camera. “Ready?”

Jaehyun took a few simple poses, the reflection of the camera’s flash bouncing off the metallic red colour of the silk sheets he laid out underneath Ten. He climbed closer to Ten, taking more intimate shots.

“I’m going to try something, but if you feel uncomfortable just push me off, okay?”

Ten nodded but he wasn’t prepared for Jaehyun to spread his long legs and straddle him on the bed. Jaehyun took a few shots of Ten beneath him, a range of expressions ranging from shock to sultry.

“You look beautiful.”

“Th…thank you.”

“Is that a blush I see on your face?” Jaehyun teased.

“No!” Ten covered his face. “It’s the sheets dumbass.”

Jaehyun laughed as he continued taking more shots. Ten was absolutely breathtaking, just a vision of innocence tainted by the sexy, forbidden red all around him. It was almost sinful, so much that Jaehyun wanted to stop and eat him alive.

_Is this the forbidden fruit Jesus was talking about?_

Ten sat up slowly and Jaehyun photographed his every move. Ten pushed the camera away, leaving Jaehyun surprised.

“Ten?”

Ten didn’t say anything. He grabbed Jaehyun by his collar and kissed him hungrily, fingers entangled in his hair. Jaehyun’s arms automatically found his way around his slim waist, pulling him close and returning the passionate kiss. He ran his tongue along his bottom lip, prying for an entrance. Ten moaned as he let Jaehyun’s tongue in, finally tasting his sweet cavern.

“Jaehyun…” he mumbled as he pushed him off. He pushed the sheets away, revealing his bare body and climbed back on top of Jaehyun. “I’m calling for my payment now.”

“W…what do you want?” Jaehyun breathed as Ten’s nimble fingers reached to touch him under his shirt.

“You.” Ten said. “I’m not leaving this studio until you fuck me Jung Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun was all ready to oblige. He rid himself of his collar T-shirt, pressing his body against Ten’s, lips running down his neck and nibbling it. Ten moaned softly, his hands finding his belt to reach for his already hard member.

“Fuck Jaehyun… yes…” Ten breathed.

“You are so beautiful fuck.” Jaehyun breathed, kicking away his jeans and pulling Ten onto his lap. He couldn’t stop running his hands all over his face, watching Ten’s face distort in pleasure as they grinded their hips together. The studio smelled of sex and sweat but it was invigorating.

“Your lips…” he kissed them. “Your neck…” he licked it. “Your nipples…” Jaehyun took one in his mouth and Ten yelped when his tongue grazed over them. “Your skin is so smooth and supple.”

“Stop sweet talking me and start fucking me.” Ten groaned. “Don’t make me bounce on your dick myself.”

“Why are you so impatient?” Jaehyun teased.

“Fuck this shit Jaehyun I have been dying to get you to fuck me for weeks.” Ten cursed, his cock painfully hard and already leaking with precome. Jaehyun wrapped his fingers around it, tugging it gently and watching the way his come slowly started to spill out. “Jaehyun please…I don’t know if I can take this.”

“Patience baby.” Jaehyun laid him down on the mattress, spreading his legs apart. Luckily he had a bottle of lube in his office that he kept for emergencies (you never know). He spread some of the cool gel on his fingers, prodding at Ten’s hole to test the waters.

“Jaehyun!!” Ten whined. He was already very sensitive and on the edge of bursting but he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to come without Jaehyun in him. He wanted to feel him, every ridge, every vein, every thrust.

“Fuck baby.” Jaehyun cursed as he dipped his middle finger into Ten’s warmth, sighing at the tight muscle around his finger. “You’re so tight.”

“Move Jaehyun.” Ten begged, one hand inside his mouth as he tried to jerk his hips for more friction. Jaehyun placed a hand on his stomach to stop him from moving and he almost cried in frustration.

“Ah…ah!” Ten thrashed about as Jaehyun slid another finger in, slowly scissoring him open.

“Look how sensitive you are.” Jaehyun said, thrusting his fingers in and out. “Look at you begging for my cock.”

“Please Jaehyun please…” Ten cried, letting tears escape his eyes. It was just so overwhelming, his senses was aflame with desire and all he could think of was  _Jaehyun Jaehyun Jaehyun._ His cock ached so bad but he didn’t want to come, not without Jaehyun.

“I’ll go slow.” Jaehyun said, stretching the condom over his hard cock. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t.” Ten said. “I know you. You won’t.”

Jaehyun slowly entered him, inch by inch as he watched the expression on Ten’s face change with every thrust. He was a sight to behold, sweaty forehead, messy, soft hair, hooded eyelids and pretty pink lips parted, moans spilling out like a fountain. He increased the speed of his thrusts and Ten grabbed his shoulders for support.

“Faster…harder…” Ten pleaded. Jaehyun picked up his pace and it took all of his strength to fuck him into oblivion. Ten’s warm muscles clenched around him in an incredible heat.

“Ten…so…tight…” Jaehyun groaned, thrusting harder and harder into that warm heat. “Fuck baby you’re so good…” he bent down and kissed a spot near his nipple, sucking and leaving marks as he continued to pound into him.

“I’m coming… Jaehyun please I’m coming!” Ten grabbed a pillow to cover his face but Jaehyun pushed it away.

“Do it.” Jaehyun said. “Come for me.”

Tears started spilling from Ten’s eyes as he came, white, milky cum spraying between their bodies. Jaehyun thrusted a few more times before coming inside the condom. He panted, body covered in a thin layer of sweat before he bent down to kiss Ten.

“I’m so sorry.” Jaehyun kissed him. “Was I too hard?”

“No.” Ten shook his head, wiping his tears. “No, you were fantastic.”

Jaehyun brushed the hair from his face and kissed him, this time softly and sweetly, as if he was too fragile for his own good. He looked at the way Ten blinked at him, nose slightly pink and lips red from all the biting and kissing that he realized  _fucking shit I am in love with you._

Johnny was right. This was a side of Ten he could never capture. The look of ecstasy and bliss, and just… the pure nakedness of his, not physically but also emotionally. The way he trusted Jaehyun with his heart to make him feel not just good, but overwhelmed. No camera in the world was sophisticated to capture it, and no photographer in the world would ever be good enough to understand it.

For the first time, Jaehyun didn’t want his camera. He didn’t want to take photos. He wanted this image, this moment to be his and his alone. He didn’t want anyone else to see Ten this way. Only he could see him like this.

_How foolish was I to think that I could document you. You are not an object to be written down, you are a phenomenon to experience._

_“_ Jaehyun?”

“Yes?”

“You’re doing that thing where you stare at me again.”

“I’m sorry. I just…” Jaehyun gulped. “I just want to savour this moment.”

“Take a picture then.”

“No.” He shook his head. “No pictures. I want to remember this with my heart.”

Ten gave him the widest gummy smile he could muster. Jaehyun kissed him one more time, like his lips were permanently attached to his.

“I love you.” He whispered softly, thinking Ten didn’t hear him. But he did.

“I love you too.”

And the two of them laid down, making more memories and the sheets beneath them even more tainted than they already were.

 

**************************

 

“Are you sure I wasn’t rough?”

“You were, but not enough to hurt me.”

“It’s just because I saw you crying.” Jaehyun said, stroking Ten’s back sensually, drawing lazy circles on his skin as Ten rested his head on his firm chest, his breath tickling the hairs on his chest. “I thought I hurt you.”

“It wasn’t the pain. I was just…relieved I guess.” Ten explained. “Overwhelmed as well I suppose. I don’t know. I’ve never done that before, except when I lost my virginity and only because it was painful as hell.”

“So you’re okay?”

“More than okay.” Ten reassured him, kissing his chest and looking up at him. “Trust has been hard for me.”

“I know babe.”

“Thank you for being so wonderful.” Ten said. “Thank you for being so gentle.”

“You know, Johnny was right about something.”

“About what?”

“He said I was trying too hard.” Jaehyun pulled him up to look at him face to face. “That I was trying to capture something that was never meant to be.”

“What was that?”

“You, I guess. I tried so hard to capture you, find out what made you tick, what turned you off and I tried to document all that, but then I realised that some things are not always better on a piece of paper or in a photo. Some things have to be felt, physically and emotionally. Some things are better enjoyed and savoured in person, and I was stupid enough to believe it wasn’t and wasted all this time trying to photograph you when in reality, I could have been with you all this time. Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, words and pictures are never enough to describe what you are to me. Nothing can come close to the image, memory, the feeling of what you gave me over the past few weeks.”

“That,” Ten beamed widely. “Is the nicest way of saying ‘thank you for making me come three times’ I have ever heard.”

“Jesus,” Jaehyun laughed loudly. “I’m trying to be romantic.”

“So you didn’t enjoy that?”

“I didn’t say that.” Jaehyun made a face. “And I made you come four times.”

“The last one was an accident.”

“It is not! There is no such thing as an accidental cum, and if you do then you need to see a doctor.”

“The last one was unintentional I’ll have you know.” Ten pouted. “I have better self control than that.”

“I hope so, because all I did was kiss you and call you ‘baby boy’.” Jaehyun smirked. “Unless you’re into that.”

Ten didn’t say anything as he blushed bright red. Jaehyun grinned evilly.

“It is your thing.”

“Shut up.” Ten slapped his chest. “I’m getting out of here.”

“Can you walk?” Jaehyun teased.

“Christ.” Ten wobbled as he tried to get up but he fell back in Jaehyun’s lap instead. “Fuck you.”

“I didn’t hear any complaints two hours ago.” Jaehyun raised an eyebrow.

“My legs are so weak.” Ten groaned. “Jung Jaehyun you owe me medical bills.”

“Let’s stay like this a little longer.” Jaehyun pulled him closer. “Then maybe we can get something to eat later.”

“I’m sorry about your sheets.” Ten pouted. “I might have accidentally ripped it.”

“Was it during the second or third round I fucked you from behind?”

“When did you get so cocky?” Ten scoffed. “What happened to the shy guy who couldn’t even look me in the eye naked?”

“Sorry but you brought out the beast in me.”

“Well then,” Ten pushed him down on the mattress and straddled him this time. “Show me what kind of beast you became.”

 

**************************

 

Taeil, Yuta, Sicheng and Taeyong awed as they entered the Origin Photo Exhibition by Jung Jaehyun. The vastness of the grey walls, decorated with gorgeous photos of various colours made the place look even bigger. The hall was already packed with visitors, some are even potential buyers and clients.

“Jaehyun!!” Taeil and Taeyong greeted the star of the show as they hugged him tightly. “This is incredible! It’s like the whole of Seoul turned up!”

“That’s what you get for having a best friend who is a marketing expert.” Jaehyun gestured at Johnny with his champagne glass.

“And a cousin whose boyfriend is a social media influencer. “ Mark raised his hand, one arm around Donghyuck who was preoccupied with his phone.

“This exhibit is amazing.” Ten returned after checking out some of the photos in the left wing. “Just a quick question, why is there a giant portrait of Johnny in nothing but a loin cloth and the gold words “Hunter” down below?”

“Oh that’s my payment.” Johnny grinned as Jaehyun rolled his eyes. “Thanks bro.”

“He paid for the hall.” Jaehyun explained.

“This hall?” Ten widened his eyes as he gestured around the vast room. Jaehyun nodded and he dropped his jaw. “If that’s the case, then that portrait could be bigger.”

“I told you man!!” Johnny pushed him.

“Where’s that portrait?” Xiaojun asked, craning his head over the crowd to find the aforementioned portrait.

“Somewhere down there.” Ten pointed in a random direction.

“I need to check it out for uhm, research purposes.”

“Sure you do.” Johnny winked at Xiaojun and the stripper hid his face in embarrassment.

“This is exciting! Jaehyun has a new exhibit, Ten is going to graduate top of his class, Yuta is finally getting laid, and Xiaojun and I are about to debut my new song at the club this weekend.” Taeyong beamed.

“You’ve been getting laid?!” Xiaojun yelped at Sicheng. “Since when?”

“Since two weeks ago when I told him the reason why it rains is because God is crying for his lost angel named Sicheng.” Yuta smiled proudly.

“He’s a bad flirter, but luckily he makes up for it.” Sicheng teased him playfully.

“That’s amazing Taeyong!” Mark clapped for him. “What’s it about?”

“It’s about the sexual fantasies of a man who seems stoic and stiff but really wants to be tied to a chair and teased to no end with a feather.” Taeyong answered plainly like he was answering a question about philosophy. Mark gaped and even Donghyuck put his phone aside to stare at him for a bit.

“Okay, I really didn’t want to know but I have to ask. What ARE you like in bed?” Jaehyun turned to Taeil. Taeil simply shushed him and patted his face.

“That, my friend,” he teased. “Is something you will never know.”

“Unless you are interested.” Taeyong leaned against the crook of Taeil’s neck. “We’re open for threesomes every Thursday and Sunday.”

“Uh...”

“Come on Jaehyun, you promised to show me around.” Ten hooked an arm around his and dragged him away. “Don’t fret about them, they are just kidding.”

“Thank god.” Jaehyun heaved a sigh of relief.

“Of course they are.” Ten grinned. “It’s every Saturday.”

 

**************************

 

 “I am so proud of you.” Ten interlaced his fingers with Jaehyun’s as they strolled through the exhibit together. “After this, your business is going to start thriving.”

 “I’ve already lined up 7 meetings for next week alone.” Jaehyun smiled proudly. “After that I’ll need to start interviewing and hiring staff. Since Mark is already so familiar with my studio, he’s going to be my first hire. Donghyuck can do the marketing and online platforms for my studio.”

“Is he going to be cleaning bathrooms again?”

“Oh no. He’s going to be training as assistant photographer. When he has free time, then he cleans the bathrooms.”

“I love me a man with a plan.” Ten grinned.

“I have one more photo to show you.” Jaehyun pulled him to the far corner of the long hallway. Ten had to stop and catch his breath at the huge black and white photo before him. It was of a man, dressed in a loose top with messy hair, looking into the camera and smiling widely.

“That’s...me.” Ten breathed.

“It is.” Jaehyun smiled proudly as he wrapped his arm around his waist. “Do you like it?”

“Is that really me?”

“Yes.” Jaehyun turned to him, noticing the unreadable expression on his face. “Are you okay?”

“It’s just...” Ten stammered. “I can’t believe that’s me. I’ve never looked so... so...”

“Plain?”

“Happy.” Ten turned to him. He could feel tears springing out of his eyes. “All this time, I thought you were ashamed of me because I was a stripper, but this...”

“I am not ashamed of who you are Ten.” Jaehyun said. “If anything I am proud and I love you for it. You are sexy, you are beautiful, you are confident, you are all of that and more, but this,” he pointed at the smiling photo “Is what I always want you to be.”

“Jaehyun.” Ten wiped the tears from his eyes as he kissed his boyfriend. “Thank you.”

“No, thank you.” Jaehyun kissed him back. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Ten nuzzled his nose. “But you took all those shots of me and this is the only one that made it to the exhibit?”

“The rest is a little too personal.” Jaehyun grinned. “I decided I like it this way. I don’t really want to share you with the rest of the world. They don’t need to know how your face looks like with my come all over it.”

Ten slapped him loudly, mouth open in shock. “You told me you didn’t take any photos last night!!”

“I said no more for the exhibit,” Jaehyun defended himself. “I didn’t say no more for my own benefit.”

“You cheeky bastard.” Ten rolled his eyes. “I think I like you better when you were shy.”

“That’s not what you said last night.  _Faster Jaehyun, ah, ah..._ ” Jaehyun mocked teasingly. Ten shoved him aside and kicked the back of his thighs, laughing loudly. The two of them left that side of the exhibit hand in hand.

Jaehyun forgot to mention one thing. Out of all the photos in the exhibit, only Ten’s was marked  _NOT FOR SALE._

And he was going to keep it that way for as long as he can.

 


End file.
